Tu mi amor, Yo tu vida
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Hinata sufre un atentado ya que es la novia del jefe de policía y el deber de Neji es cuidarla, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella? Y lo que es peor... Y si ella ¿Le llegase a corresponder? "La tomo nuevamente de su cintura pero esta vez con firmeza para acostarla en la cama..." Spoiler del capitulo 614 del Manga. One Shot NejixHina ¡Terminado!


_Hinata sama está deseando morir por ti Naruto, así que ten en cuenta... que tú vida... no es tuya tan solo ya... también incluye la mía.  
Neji Hyuuga._

**TÚ MI AMOR, YO TU VIDA**

Ser parte de la policía de la Nación del Fuego no es tarea fácil, especialmente cuando nuestro escuadrón es el encargado de proteger a las máximas autoridades: El Rey y la Hokage.

Es casi mediodía, visto mi traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra mientras en los cinchos de mi pecho cargo ambas de mis mejores pistolas. Mis zapatos de charol están cuidadosamente lustrados y brillantes como corresponde a un digno servidor al servicio de la Hokage y del Rey. Mi cabello largo negro lo ando suelto y mi sombrero blanco con un listón negro alrededor descansa sobre el perchero de la entrada junto a mi gabardina de color negro.

En los últimos días hemos tenido más atentados de la organización Akatsuki, uno en contra del Rey y dos contra la Hokage, ha sido una fortuna que no hemos tenido bajas, pero eso significa mucho papeleo el cual siento que casi podría enterrarme vivo.

Veo como alguien entra en la oficina. Una mujer de zapatos negros cerrados de tacón amarrados a la altura del tobillo, medias de color canela, una falda negra hasta debajo las rodillas con finas rayas verticales en blanco, la cual es sumamente apretada entallando sus bien formados glúteos, una blusa manga larga blanca con revuelos en las puntas y el cuello en "V" marcando su esplendoroso busto, guantes blancos, una fina cartera en negro con rayas blancas y un sombrero con una copa tan grande que no permitía verle su rostro, todo hacía un perfecto conjunto.

—Buen día Neji nii-san —me saluda cordialmente mi prima retirando su sombrero, no se que es, pero este día luce como una perfecta diosa, se ve esbelta, alta... increíblemente deseable.

—Buen día Hinata sama —respondo apacible. _Es mi prima y no debo tener deseos sexuales con ella, no debo de tener deseos hacia ella. _Repito en mi interior—. Naruto está en reunión, voy a notificarle de su llegada.

Hinata es la hija mayor del único hermano de mi padre, quien de hecho me crió ya que el mío murió cuando yo aún era muy pequeño, también estaba en el escuadrón de protección. Ella ha estado saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki, mi jefe, desde hace más de un año.

—No, no te preocupes Neji nii-san –me detiene y puedo sentir un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras—, imagino que debe de estar muy ocupado y no me gustaría interrumpirlo en sus actividades.

—Pero si él no sabe que usted está esperándolo puede ser que nunca termine —insisto para dirigirme a su oficina en donde está reunido con uno de los mejores estrategas y especialistas en bombas de la ciudad: Shikamaru Nara.

Podré parecer anticuado pero al entrar rasco mi nariz con mi mano derecha, hay una terrible nube de humo en aquella oficina provocado por los muchos cigarros que las 4 personas en reunión están fumando desesperadamente.

—Naruto, Hinata está aquí —le digo acercándome a él que está detrás de su gran escritorio, en lo que respecta a ella soy el encargado designado para atenderla personalmente.

—¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado que tenía una cita con ella para ir almorzar, Neji por favor, llévala tú ¿Si? —me suplica aunque en realidad se que no es un súplica en sí. Asiento con mi cabeza como diciendo: 'No te preocupes'—. ¡Gracias Neji! Me has salvado la vida.

Salgo de la oficina mientras él se queda ahí refugiándose, no es que Hinata le fuese a reclamar algo ya que ella sería incapaz de ello, pero podría decir que es la vergüenza de no quedarle bien cuando ella se conforma solo con estar a su lado, ¡Cómo me da rabia!

—Hinata sama —la interrumpo mientras ella observa por uno de los grandes ventanales el horizonte, estamos en el segundo piso del edificio—, disculpe por hacerla esperar.

—Naruto kun... ¿Está muy ocupado, no es así? —pregunta suavemente dibujando una sonrisa, pero en sus bellos ojos grises puedo ver la tristeza que hay en ellos.

—Últimamente hemos tenido bastantes problemas y actualmente está reunido con uno de los estrategas más importante de la ciudad, la misma Tsunade sama solicitó esta reunión.

—Si la Hokage lo ha pedido entonces no podría interrumpir, gracias Neji nii-san —me saluda para luego colocarse el sombrero.

—Espere, por favor, en lugar de Naruto yo la llevaré a almorzar, espero no le importe.

—No, Neji nii-san, no me gustaría interrumpir tus actividades —niego con mi cabeza, en realidad tengo tanto papeleo que podría morir adentro de ellos y nadie darse cuenta hasta un mes después, el hecho de salir a almorzar con ella es algo que libera mi estrés.

—No tiene nada de que preocuparse Hinata sama, será un gusto acompañarla.

Salimos de la oficina. Tomo mi saco, mi sombrero y mi gabardina. Llegamos al auto que está estacionado enfrente. Abro la puerta para darle entrada a ella en la parte trasera.

—Si no voy contigo adelante me rehúso a subir —espeta de manera juguetona pero frunciendo los labios mientras ladea su cabeza, es tan linda, ¿Cómo podría resistirme?

—Espero esto no conlleve a ninguna consecuencia —acepto muy contento adentro de mi ser, aunque es difícil exteriorizarlo.

Cierro la puerta trasera y abro la de adelante para luego rodear el auto y subir al asiento del piloto. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Esa falta tan ajustada que lleva tiene una abertura del lado izquierdo que llega hasta la mitad de su muslo, con aquella vista siento que mi excitación quisiera jugarme alguna mala pasada ¿Qué no podría hacerle si le quitara esa prenda? Estoy seguro que su sabor debe de ser exquisito y embriagante. Mi lengua relame mis labios, todo mi cuerpo grita porque la lleve a mi apartamento, pero eso sería un suicidio.

—¿Qué tal siguió su padre? —distraigo a mi pícara mente de aquellos pensamientos.

—Mejor, dice que te extraña —responde colocando su sombrero en sus piernas tapando así aquella magistral vista—. No has llegado a verlo, eso es raro de tu parte Neji nii-san —mi tío tuvo un infarto dos semanas atrás, justo un día después que tuviéramos el segundo atentando en contra de Tsunade sama, la Hokage.

—Lamentablemente los casos en la policía están más absorbentes cada día, pero espero estar libre en unos cuantos y por supuesto que iré a visitarlo.

—Si no te importa Neji nii-san, me gustaría ir a mi departamento... —me solicita de manera nerviosa, justo como es ella.

—Pero ¿Y su reservación en el restaurante?

—Tú te sientes incómodo cuando estás con la novia del jefe en algún lugar público, así que mejor te invito a comer algo sencillo en mi hogar, tal vez de esa manera vuelva a ser tu prima... Y no la novia de Naruto kun.

En eso tiene razón, pero ¿Comer algo hecho por ella? ¿Por sus propias suaves y tersas manos? Mi corazón salta como loco, estar con Hinata sama es un deseo hecho realidad, obviamente no rechazo la invitación.

El camino está libre, sin obstáculo alguno, por lo que llegar a su departamento es de lo más fácil y rápido, eso me pone tranquilo, porque aún cuando estoy con ella nunca dejo de ser su guardaespaldas.

Entramos como si de una pareja normal se tratase, claro, por lo menos en mi mente. Ella quita su sombrero y lo deja en el perchero de la entrada junto con su cartera, hago lo mismo con mi sobretodo y mi saco.

—Ponte cómodo Neji nii-san, prepararé algo sencillo.

Yo asiento sin decir nada y doy una vuelta por su hogar. Tiene muchos floreros y fotografías por todo el lugar, inclusive hay varias mías cuando estábamos pequeños, una en donde la tengo abrazada y ella sonrojada y nuestros padres detrás de nosotros sonriendo alegremente.

—La comida está lista Neji nii-san —me habla, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estoy con ella, es impensable que 30 minutos se hayan esfumado.

Tiene puesto un delantal blanco, se divina con él. Mi boca se abre en completa sorpresa al momento de sentarme en la silla y mirar los manjares de la mesa.

—¿Ya no te gusta el pescado con verduras y fideos, Neji nii-san? —pregunta con preocupación y quisiera tirármele encima para tomarla en mis brazos ¿Cómo, después de tanto tiempo, recuerda mi comida favorita?

—Claro que sí —respondo de lo más normal tratando de tranquilizar mi alocado corazón—. Aún me gusta.

La comida transcurre sin ningún percance, es imposible estar más satisfecho tanto por los manjares degustados en sí como por la excelente compañía, no podría desear nada mejor en éste día.

Son casi las 3, tengo que irme y a pesar de los ruegos de ella porque me quede un rato más, mis obligaciones me llaman, pero algo me detiene, el timbre de su departamento empieza a sonar y alguien habla el otro lado.

—Traemos unas flores para la Srita. Hinata Hyuuga de parte del Jefe de Policía, el Sr. Naruto Uzumaki.

—Son solo repartidores Neji nii-san —me trata de tranquilizar al ver que tomo una de mis pistolas—. Ahorita abro —responde ella al chico del otro lado.

Un gran ramo de margaritas aparece enfrente tapando al repartidor.

—¡Al suelo Hinata Sama! —grito a todo pulmón mientras ella obedece sin decir nada.

Naruto puede ser despistado, olvidadizo y un cabeza dura, pero ni él sería tanto tonto de olvidar que las margaritas le provocan una terrible alergia a Hinata sama. Se escucha un disparo y me tiro al suelo tratando de llegar a ella, pero veo como gatea poniéndose a salvo detrás de un sofá, suspiro aliviado: está bien.

—¡Dile a Uzumaki que es una advertencia, la próxima vez no fallaremos! —grita de manera desquiciada aquel tipo con voz chillona, para luego soltar varios disparos quebrando todos los floreros, vidrios y portarretratos del lugar.

Gateo con mis codos hasta llegar donde ella y tirármela encima para protegerla con mi cuerpo. Aquello no se escucha como un arma normal, es una ametralladora semi automática, eso solo significa una cosa: Akatsuki.

—Hinata sama, ¡¿Está bien?! ¿No está lastimada? —pregunto preocupado luego que los disparos cesan y veo que no hay nadie en la puerta.

—Yo no... Pero... Y ¿Tú Neji nii-san?

—No se preocupe por mí —le aseguro dándole la mano para que se pueda levantar. Cierro la puerta y corro hasta la ventana, pero lo único que puedo ver es un auto negro que va a toda velocidad _¡Demonios!_ Pienso frustrado porque no sé si su objetivo era yo o peor aún ella, eso me vuelve loco.

Tomo el teléfono pero está cortado ¡Estos desgraciados saben lo que hacen!

—Hinata sama, este lugar no es seguro, vámonos —le ordeno, es la primera vez que lo hago pero no me importa, ya que mi intención es que ella esté en un lugar seguro y éste definitivamente no lo es.

—Pero... Neji nii...

Pero no termina de decir su oración ya que la tomo de la mano y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad del apartamento, estamos en el segundo piso y necesito correr lo más que me den mis piernas, ella se que está desconcertada pero no hay tiempo de nada.

5...4...3...

Estamos aún empezando las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, se que no lo lograremos y eso me aterra, si algo le llegase a suceder a ella nunca ¡NUNCA! Me lo perdonaría. Estamos a la mitad en un descanso y la aprisiono en mis brazos llevándola hasta el rincón para luego agacharme con ella.

2...1...

Mi cuenta mental es perfecta, es una suerte que Chouji —uno de los expertos en bombas— estuvo dando una charla 4 días atrás y que mi mente es bastante aguda para recordar los detalles más importantes, porque justo al terminar de contar, una bomba estalla en su apartamento. Un fuerte ruido se escucha y el edificio se tambalea como si de un terremoto se tratara, pero afortunadamente no hay nadie más en los apartamentos contiguos por lo que solo se registran pérdidas materiales.

Hinata está pegada a mi cuerpo, su rostro refleja la sorpresa y el temor que aquello provoca. Quiero abrazarla, apretarla en mi pecho para darle la seguridad que pueda necesitar, pero sé que no me corresponde, por lo que solo me levanto y le extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

—¿No le pasó nada, Hinata sama? —pregunto sumamente preocupado.

—¿Có-cómo...?

—Cuando intentaba hablar por teléfono para la estación, vi como un objeto atravesó la ventana en donde estaba yo segundos atrás, al momento de ir en el aire me di cuenta que era una bomba, uno de los expertos nos explicó que al momento de tocar suelo son 5 segundos los que tarda en estallar, es la manera en que opera Akatsuki, una banda que nos ha tenido con los ojos muy alertas los últimos días.

—Dijeron... Na...Naruto... —repite ella con preocupación al punto de las lágrimas.

—Lo sé, ellos van tras de él, es uno de los objetivos.

—Tenemos... Tenemos... Que avisarle...

—Si algo le llegase a pasar a usted Hinata sama, ni él, ni yo mismo podría perdonarme por ser tan negligente. Primero la pondré en un lugar seguro y luego me encargaré de avisarle.

Ella asiente limpiándose las lágrimas que le ganan al recorrer sus mejillas. La tomo nuevamente de la mano y la subo en la parte trasera del auto, en esta ocasión no hay reproche por ello.

Doy varias vueltas y me cercioro que nadie me siga y finalmente llego al escondite, aquel que hemos designado para emergencias como éstas. Un edificio de tres pisos el cual está completamente abandonado, pero por lo menos esa es la fachada, ya en el segundo piso hay 5 cuartos totalmente adecuados y en el primero, en un lugar oscuro está el parqueo.

Al llegar tomo el primer teléfono de la segunda habitación. Sirve. Lo que significa que nadie ha descubierto aún 'la cueva'.

—Lee, la reservación en la cueva está hecha, solo que es para dos —mi compañero entiende a la perfección la clave que hemos designado en caso de emergencia—. Hmp, la laguna dorada puede ser perfecta —le indico diciendo en clave que el objetivo de Akatsuki es Naruto.

Después de la breve conversación colgamos. Nunca hablamos más de lo necesario además que no estamos seguros hasta donde se extiende la red de Akatsuki.

—Neji nii-san...

—No se preocupe Hinata sama, Naruto estará bien —trato de tranquilizarla mientras camino de un lugar a otro viendo las puertas, las ventanas y todas nuestras trampas para ver si alguna ha sido violentada pero todo es perfecto, lo que significa que si alguien ha estado aquí hemos sido los mismos de la estación.

—Pero... Neji nii-san...

—Naruto estará bien —le aseguro acercándome a ella tratando de suavizar mis facciones, pero esto es demasiado, puedo con cualquier cosa, pero ¡¿Qué alguien intente matarla?!

—Se que Naruto estará bien Neji nii-san, tú les acaba de avisar, ¿cierto? —yo asiento—. Eres tú el que me preocupa...

Ella toma mi brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, está a punto a llorar lo sé y cada lágrima que ella pueda derramar es como una gota de ácido que quema mi corazón, ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Se hizo daño? Es obvio que si, tal vez no físicamente sino mentalmente, estar en un atentado tan directamente involucrada solo por ser la novia del Jefe de Policía de la Nación del Fuego es...

—No quiero que nada te pase Neji nii-san... —suelta a llorarse tirándose a mis brazos y mi corazón estalla en latidos rápidos y confusos, deseo abrazarla, aprisionarla... decirle mía—, permíteme curarte ¿Si?

—¿Curarme? —pregunto separándola de mi pecho y ella me señala mi brazo izquierdo.

En algún momento del tiroteo o alguna esquirla de la bomba o de los deshechos, algo roza mi piel provocando una herida, es difícil sentirlo, quizás la adrenalina me ha ganado todo este tiempo.

—Hinata sama, esto no es nada... —trato de tranquilizarla tapándola con mi otra mano.

—¡No puedes decir eso! Por favor... Neji nii-san —suplica una vez más y aquella orden es una que no puedo contradecir.

Nos dirigimos a una de las habitaciones y me siento en una cama. Ella busca desesperadamente cualquier cosa para curarme y lo único que encuentra es un bol el cual llena con agua. Me obliga a quitarme la camisa dejándome solo el pantalón.

Ella rompe con todas sus fuerzas el delantal blanco que aún llevaba puesto y con ello logra desinfectarme. Me hace un vendaje y lo ata a mi brazo para proteger la herida y que no siga sangrando, mi corazón late fuertemente a tal punto que podría creer que se escucha en toda la habitación.

—Ne...Neji... nii...san... —dice mi nombre jadeando viéndome fijamente a mis ojos.

Difícilmente puedo creer que ella se inclina para tomar mi rostro con sus manos y darme un tierno beso. Cierro mis ojos y siento como su lengua juega suavemente con la mía dando vueltas y lamiéndola lentamente. Deseo tocar su cintura, sus glúteos, sus senos, pero solo recibo aquel beso que me hace ascender a los cielos.

—Yo... Yo... —ambos jadeamos ante la terminación de aquel tierno beso, quiere decirme algo, pero sé que no puede, sé que es difícil, quizás esté arrepentida y la entiendo—, Yo... Siempre... Te he amado Neji nii-san...

Esas palabras hacen que abra mi boca y me invada un gesto de sorpresa, es algo que esperé escuchar durante toda mi vida, es difícil contenerme ante aquella declaración y la tomo en mis brazos obligándola a que se siente a horcajadas sobre mí.

Llevo mis manos hasta su cintura acariciándola como si un mañana no existiera y es posible que no exista si Naruto se llegase a enterar de esto, pero aún así no lo desperdiciaré pensando en él.

La tomo nuevamente de su cintura pero esta vez con firmeza para acostarla en la cama y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa y encontrarme con su sostén blanco, ella me mira sumamente excitada tocando mi pecho siguiendo el centro del mismo hasta llegar a mi pantalón.

—¿Segura? —pregunto con duda y precaución en mis palabras, sería una locura parar a esta altura, pero haré lo que ella desee.

Ella asiente aún con su cuerpo en un completo temblor, pero lo confirma al momento en que comienza a bajar el zipper de su falda rozando mi miembro con su pierna derecha al levantar sus caderas para retirar la pieza. La sensación me hace cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

Me deslizo suavemente besando su vientre, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas y sus pies. Tomo su pequeña ropa interior blanca retirándola suavemente y ahí está aquel botón que clama porque yo lo profane, porque le de el placer que tanto está necesitando.

Ubico mi cabeza frente a su intimidad buscando aquel botón hinchado y deseoso de placer. Saco la punta de mi lengua rozando su clítoris y ella da un respingo acompañado de un pequeño gemido, mi corazón aún salta de emoción.

Acerco más mi lengua comenzando a lamerla sin piedad mientras uno de mis dedos juega con su entrada, puedo sentir como su humedad los invade _—__¡Oh! ¡Pero si ya está lista!__—_ pienso excitándome aún más por su condición.

Mi lengua se intercala entre su clítoris y su entrada distrayéndola para que dos de mis dedos entren sin piedad en su interior, escucho como gime.

Levanto mi cabeza y me dirijo a sus senos, tomo con mi boca su pezón derecho mordiéndolo suavemente mientras mi otra mano masajea el otro que se queda sin atención.

—Oh Neji más —gime suplicante con sus mejillas carmesí.

—Hinata sama, no... No aguanto más... —le aseguro, y es que mi erección siento que me quema desde el interior, la excitación que ella me hace sentir me suplica porque me adentre hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—Hazme... Hazme el amor... Neji nii-san —me confirma lo que tanto deseo.

Tomo mi miembro completamente erecto y lo dirijo a su entrada haciendo círculos con la punta, ella gime y mueve sus caderas pidiendo porque la penetre y en el siguiente instante introduzco toda mi dimensión en su interior.

—¡Ah! —gime y jadea al mismo tiempo aprisionando mi cintura al enrollar sus piernas.

Abro sus piernas elevándolas un poco para poder entrar más a profundidad y comienzo a mover mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo, lenta y suavemente. Su interior es tan caliente y su entrada se contrae con mi miembro de tal manera que me provoca pequeñas cosquillas y deseos de incrementar mi velocidad lo cual hago ante su súplica de: 'Más, por favor, más Neji nii-san'.

Me toma mi rostro acercándome a ella elevando más sus piernas y nos hace fundirnos en un beso. Juega con mi lengua succionándola y lamiéndola en forma circular mientras yo la penetro con más fuerza y rapidez.

—Ne...Neji nii-san... Voy... Voy... A correrme... —me dice entre jadeos moviendo sus caderas al compás de las mías indicándome que incremente mi velocidad.

—¡Oh Hinata sama! Yo... también... —le acepto, pero tengo miedo...

—Pue...puedes hacerlo Ne...Neji nii-san... Córrete conmigo por favor... —y entre gritos me dejo ir en su interior.

Se siente tan bien y su intimidad comienza a apretar más mi miembro que empieza a salirse dejando un rastro de nuestros jugos mezclados.

—E...eres... Fantástico Neji niisan... —me confirma dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios.

¡Soy un bastardo! Eso es lo que soy. El arrepentimiento comienza a correr todo mi ser, pero no hay vuelta atrás, amo a Hinata sama desde que éramos unos niños, siempre quise que fuese mía, pero... Nunca pensé que ella también pudiese sentir algo remotamente parecido a mis sentimientos.

—¿Es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, Neji nii-san? —pregunta luego de un par de minutos. Su voz se escucha sumamente contrariada, haciendo círculos en mi pecho con su dedo índice. No sé cómo responder a eso.

—N...no podría responderle eso Hinata sama, solo he estado enamorado de una sola persona durante toda mi vida —ella levanta su rostro y lo apoya en mi pecho pareciera que quisiera llorar a pesar que tiene una angelical sonrisa.

—¿Siempre... Me has amado?

—Inclusive desde cuando jugábamos de papá y mamá con sus muñecas —ella sonríe—, siempre soñaba que usted sería mi esposa y que ambos viviríamos con nuestros hijos alejados de la ciudad.

—¿Has imaginado a nuestros hijos? —me pregunta de lo más divertida, pareciera que está ansiosa de escuchar mi respuesta por lo que asiento.

—Dos niños y una niña —sonrío ladeando mi mirada, si, en realidad tenía toda una vida planeada para ambos. Me siento como un completo imbécil al decir esto en voz alta, especialmente diciéndoselo a ella.

—Te amo Neji nii-san —me dice con ternura depositando un dulce beso en mi pecho desnudo.

—Fuguémonos Hinata sama... —corto la conversación al recordar todos los planes que tenía junto a ella, ella se sienta de un solo golpe, sus senos rebotan, su desnudez es increíblemente adictiva.

—Pero...

—No me importa a donde, lo único que deseo es estar a su lado —ella suaviza su mirada y se sienta sobre mí, mi miembro comienza a despertar nuevamente al sentir su intimidad rozarme.

—Me... Me encantaría... Neji nii-san —me acepta para darme un abrazo y acurrucar su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi nuca, mi corazón no puede latir más fuerte.

—¿De verdad lo haría? —pregunto incrédulo con el corazón casi saliendo en mi boca, ella se aleja del abrazo y asiente con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Se...se convertiría en mi esposa?

—Sería... Sería un honor ser tu esposa —me acaricia suavemente la mejilla derecha y me empieza a hablar con ternura—. Nuestros padres, por muy raro que esto suene, apoyaban nuestra relación.

—¿La apoyaban?

—A mi padre le fascinaba la idea de tenerte como hijo y aunque sé que no le gustará lo que estamos haciendo, estoy segura que al final será feliz por nosotros.

El timbre del teléfono me desconcentra al sonar insistentemente, necesito hacerla mía otra vez, justo en este instante luego de su declaración me es imposible mantener la cordura, pero si estamos dispuestos a fugarnos lo haremos de la mejor manera, no me puedo dar el lujo de no responder.

La tomo de la cintura intentando moverla y que se siente en la cama, pero ella se aferra a mí.

—¿Tienes que responder?

—Si, Hinata sama, si está sonando es que alguien del cuartel necesita hablar conmigo, necesito responder.

Me da un pequeño beso en mi mejilla derecha y se mueve delicadamente sentándose a un lado tomando sus prendas para comenzar a vestirse.

—El cuartel fue atacado... —digo tras colgar. Ella se queda estática dejando caer su ropa, me agacho y la recojo para luego dársela—. Naruto está bien, él estaba en otro lado, pero...

—Tienes que ir... ¿Verdad? —asiento y ella se arrodilla en la cama para lanzarse en mis brazos con lágrimas que caen rodando mi espalda—. No... No quiero... No quiero separarme de ti...

—Es mi deber... Pero después nos iremos ¿Está bien? —ella asiente aunque se ve que no está muy convencida de ello.

Nos sentamos en la cama y nos vestimos con cierto letargo, ninguno de los dos quiere dar el siguiente paso.

Le explico que debe de quedarse en el edificio, a pesar de la estructura, es confiable e inclusive tiene una salida de escape llegando al drenaje de la ciudad por el cual podría salir en caso de una emergencia. A pesar de su negativa logro convencerla.

El ayuntamiento es un caos, un fuego cruzado entre policías y los miembros de Akatsuki estalla de inmediato. Escondiéndome llego hasta donde está Naruto y Tsunade sama.

—Neji, ¿Hinata está bien? —pregunta preocupado por su novia, ¿Qué podría decirle?

—Si, está en el mismo lugar.

De pronto podemos escuchar como varias metralletas disparan a gran velocidad llenando de agujeros cada pared de la oficina de Tsunade sama, Naruto y yo corremos hasta donde está la Hokage para protegerla. En ese instante podemos escuchar como una bomba estalla, pero el impacto se produce afuera. Entre señas y afirmaciones llego hasta la ventana más cercana y puedo ver como Shikamaru y Chouji nos hacen una señal con el dedo, han despejado las calles con una bomba que los mismos de Akatsuki han fabricado.

Hay muchas capturas y varias bajas de ambos lados, pero tanto él, la Hokage como yo estamos bien.

—Ha sido un buen trabajo Naruto —lo felicita la Hokage al salir del ayuntamiento, pero algo nos detiene a ambos, vemos a Hinata enfrente de nosotros ¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí?

—Lo siento Neji nii-san, sé que me ordenaste quedarme en el escondite, pero... Cuando pasó tanto tiempo temí que algo hubiese pasado y... —quiero correr y abrazarla y largarme con ella, pero algo detiene mis acciones.

Veo como ella corre a Naruto gritando su nombre, puedo ver como todo sucede en cámara lenta, ¡Maldito sea el idiota de Lee! A quien se le suelta Deidara, uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki quien toma el arma de mi compañero y dispara apuntando directamente al pecho de Naruto.

La mayoría corren a quitarle el arma, pero lo único que puedo pensar es que ella lo está protegiendo y podría perder la vida por él.

Sin embargo mis piernas son más rápidas y llego hasta donde están ambos. Protejo a Hinata sama apoyando mi cuerpo con el de ella, un dolor agudo atraviesa es mi espalda y ruego porque cada bala que se introduce en mi cuerpo se quede allí.

—¡NII SAN! —grita y es casi lo último que puedo escuchar, los demás han derrumbado a Deidara.

—¡Maldito seas Neji! ¡¿Por qué?! —grita frustrado el rubio de mi jefe llamando a los enfermeros para que alguien me atienda, pero sé que no se puede hacer nada, empiezo a escupir sangre.

—Neji... Neji... ¡Resiste por favor! —me grita Hinata sama que coloca mi cabeza en sus delicadas piernas, no deseo llenarla de sangre, pero me es imposible moverme, mi sentido del tacto poco a poco se pierde—. Yo... sabes que... te... —lo sé, sé que está a punto de decirme, pero no se lo puedo permitir.

Levanto un poco mi mano aunque no llega hasta su boca para poderle detener lo que está a punto de decir, pero lo entiende a la perfección. Ella me abraza llorando, sus lágrimas me queman más que el plomo que está enterrado en mi cuerpo.

_¡Maldito seas Naruto! Y espero que llegues a entender, que de ahora en adelante no solo estás a cargo de la vida de Hinata sama que estuvo a punto de dar la suya por salvarte, sino que ahora llevas la mía también. _

...

Tuve un sueño... Hinata y yo vivíamos juntos en las afueras de la ciudad en una casa tipo doujo, pisos de maderas y pasillos amplios y largos. Ella y yo estamos vestimos con yukatas sentados en el suelo viendo el patio en donde nuestros dos hijos mayores juegan con una pelota y la menor corre detrás de ellos cayéndose una y otra vez. Tuve un sueño... Y era que Hinata era mi amor y yo su vida.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Y bien ¿Saqué alguna lágrima? ¿Les gustó?  
Espero que sí... Así que espero con ansias aunque sea un RW!


End file.
